


Parallels

by Rebs222



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: Jack knows there are parallel universes, after all Rose is trapped in one.Sometimes small things are different like a decision to turn left or right, but sometimes big things are different like the existence of a good doctor.What he never realised was how similar they could be, how this new team were exact parallels to his.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sian speak to me, I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels." 

Jenny shouted down her coms as the hub shook with a shockwave of energy. 

"Now is not the time ma'am! There was a rift spike close to the original one, Toshishiro and Olivia are there already and Gwyn is on his way." 

Sian rolled her eyes, driving the SUV around to an awaiting Jenny who was brandishing her webley as the ground shook again. 

"Maybe I should drive, we'll get there quicker."

Jenny suggested as Sian laughed.

"I'll let you drive if I have a death wish, until then I'll drive ma'am." 

She smirked as the SUV shot forward from outside the hub deeper into the streets of Cardiff. 

"The readings are off the scales and there's this glowing tear which even Tosh doesn't know what it is!"

Gwyn's voice shook as he tried to describe the space time dimension tear to Jenny. 

"We're almost there Gwyn."

Sian replied as the SUV slammed to a halt in front of the massive tear in reality.

"What is it?"

She breathed quietly, Jenny shrugged before striding over to the rest of her team. 

"The readings are going crazy Jenny, what do we do?" 

Toshishiro asked before Olivia shouted

"Take cover!!"

As the rift between dimensions curled around the Torchwood team, dragging them through.


	2. Once Torchwood, Always Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood meets...Torchwood?

"Jack, there was a massive rift spike above the hub!"

Toshiko shouted to the captain once the ground had stoped shaking. 

"Ianto, Gwen, with me."

Jack said, drawing his gun and walking over to the invisible lift.

"Stay on your guard, this is the biggest rift spike recorded."

Tosh warned as Ianto and Gwen ran past her to the tourist office exit.  
It was a cold winters night but not yet dark enough for Jack to miss the sight of the dimensional tear close in on itself just as Ianto ran around the corner.  
The explosion was silent but powerful enough to send the two men flying.

"Jack, Ianto, are you alright?" 

Gwen ran towards the sight of her team mates sprawled out on the pavement.

"No broken bones, slight loss of dignity no change there then." 

Ianto groaned as Gwen helped him up. 

"Guys there are 5 lifeforms registering near you so you should probably check that out."

Owen said impatiently through their coms.  
After helping Jack up, Ianto and Gwen headed over to where the rift opening was and found 5 unconscious humans. 

"Jack what do we do with them?" 

Gwen asked as Jack called Owen and Tosh to help.

"We'll let them stay in the hub until they wake up."

So Torchwood dragged the unconscious bodies of Jenny, Sian, Gwyn, Toshishiro and Olivia back to the hub and waited. 

//

Olivia woke up to find herself locked inside a Torchwood cell.

"Okay Tea Girl this isn't funny, you can let me out now!"

"I had nothing to do with this, If you hadn't noticed I'm trapped too!"

Sian shouted from the cell next to Olivia's. 

"Alright kids stop arguing! We were investigating that rift spike so how could we be back in the hub?" 

Jenny silenced them whilst Gywn began to pace in the small cell.

"Jenny, I don't think this is our hub." 

Toshishiro spoke up from where he was huddled at the back of his cell.  
His face had gone pale and his hands shook in fear.  
Olivia looked over to him and started screaming,

"You bastards better let us out before I..."

"Before you what?"

Jack asked smoothly, walking down the stairs.  
Olivia glared at him whilst Sian looked up at Jenny and motioned to Jack's vortex manipulator. 

"Look, this is my city and I'd appreciate not being locked up by a rogue time agent." 

Jenny stood back from the door with her hands on her hips, watching as Sian and Olivia reached for their guns.

"Who are you and what do you know about the agency." 

Jack hissed at Jenny as Gwen ran down the stairs and told Jack the mind probe was ready.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either option you'll tell me what you know." 

Jack stated grimly before motioning towards Sian.

"Bring her up first." 

He locked eyes with Jenny to see pure anger and fear directed straight towards him.  
Sian looked at Jenny and inclined her head in a gesture of forgiveness and faith in her.

//

Sian was guided into a small holding room with a desk and two chairs.

"Sit. You answer my questions and you will not lie to me, understood?" 

Jack commanded as Sian stared at him, her face an impassive mask.  
'Like Ianto.'  
Jack thought before launching his interrogation.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Sian Jones. There is a rift in space and time running through Cardiff, we were investigating a spike in activity when there was a tear and we were rendered unconscious by the explosion." 

'Jones, like Ianto again. She does have the same sky blue eyes, and the same short dark hair...'  
Jack thought studying Sian's features as she reminded him more and more of his loyal partner Ianto.

"What are your teammates names and where and when are you from?" 

"Gwyn Cooper, Olivia Harper, Toshishiro Sato and Jenny Harkness. Torchwood Cardiff, June 2009." 

Sian answered noting her interrogator's expression was one of shock and disbelief.

"Take her back to the cells, team meeting in 5!" 

Jack shouted as Gwen led Sian back to the her team in the cells.

//

"Did you learn anything?"

Olivia asked as soon as Gwen had walked out.

"The hub looks exactly the same from the sections I saw and the captain reacted when I mentioned our names and Torchwood but not when I said about the rift." 

Sian sighed, running a hand through her messy hair as she gave Jenny a look of apology. 

"We need to get out of here."

Olivia stated looking over to the small body of Toshishiro which was currently curled up into a ball.  
Tosh vaguely registered someone calling his name before he slipped back into another flashback of his time spent in a UNIT holding cell. 

//

"They have the same surnames as us so what Jack?" 

Owen asked leaning back on the boardroom chair. 

"Sian was basically a female version of Ianto and Jenny has a wrist strap the exact same as mine, which is impossible."

Jack answered as Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"There's an 'unless' in that isn't there." 

Jack nodded,

"Unless they're from a parallel universe and they are us but the opposite gender." 

Owen started laughing whilst the others glared at him.

"You guys seriously believe this? Just because one of them reminds Jack of Tea Boy and the other is probably another crazy ex." 

"Trust me I'd remember if she was my ex." 

Jack leered as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Jack you just said she was the female version of you!"

Gwen exclaimed in disgust as Jack just grinned. 

"Also Sian said they were Torchwood Cardiff from 2009 so it would have to be from a parallel universe as it's only 2008 now."

Jack shrugged as Owen was still doubtful.

"How do you know that in 2009 they don't come along and take over Torchwood?" 

"Because they would have recognised us."

The argument was cut off by a cough from Toshiko.

"If Toshishiro is meant to be the male version of me you should probably let him out of that cell." 

She said nervously as Jack looked up at the CCTV monitor.

"Oh...if Jenny is the female version of me she'll probably want to kill me now."

//

"I swear when we get out of here I am going to kill that stupid time agent." 

Jenny growled, pacing in her cell. 

"Please don't, I don't fancy dying today." 

Jack said sadly.

"I'm Jack Harkness, this is Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones. Welcome to Torchwood Cardiff 2008." 

Jack watched as Jenny processed the information.

"So this isn't our universe?"

She asked as Jack shook his head.

"No it's not, the rift must run across different dimensions as well as time and space." 

"So you're like..."

"The male version of you."

Jack finished her sentence before unlocking the cell doors.

"Tosh, hey Tosh it's ok sweetie."

Olivia wrapped Toshishiro in her arms trying to comfort him whilst Jenny walked past Jack to pull Sian into a hug. 

"I apologise for the hostility, we recently had an unwanted visit from another time agent." 

Jack explained as Jenny frowned and asked

"John Hart?" 

Jack nodded, noting the way that Sian slipped her hand into Jenny's before Jack turned to lead them out of the cells.

//

"We can set up basic accommodation and new identities for you so you are able to get a new life."

Ianto said as the guests sat down in the boardroom. 

"Could we have a moment in private to discuss this?"

Sian asked, smiling politely as Ianto left the room.

"A normal life."

Jenny said staring at the table.

"Jenny I've been part of Torchwood since I was 19 and you even longer, I don't think I'd want normal." 

Sian admitted, sighing as Jenny's face fell.

"We could try? We both know that Torchwood agents don't have a long life Sian and I don't want to lose you." 

Jenny wrapped her arms around Sian and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Jenny but no one quits Torchwood, you would hate domestic life anyway."

Sian tried a half hearted laugh to lighten the mood but Jenny just pulled her closer. 

"I'm sorry."

Was what she finally said, watching as Sian sat back.

"Don't be, with us there will be a bigger team so we should be safer than before."

Sian tried to reassure Jenny just as the rest of Torchwood walked back in.

"Have you made your decision?"

Gywn asked softly as Sian nodded.

"We're staying with Torchwood." 

//

In his office Jack watched the intimacy and affection of Jenny and Sian's actions and sighed.  
Leaving for the Doctor had almost destroyed what was building between him and Ianto before and after a year away from him Jack knew he would have to make it up to Ianto.

"Sir?"

Ianto questioned, walking in to see Jack watching Sian and Jenny.  
Jack quickly switched the screen off before turning to face Ianto. 

"About our date..."

He began before Ianto cut him off.

"It's ok Sir, I knew you probably didn't mean it."

"No! No, Ianto that's not what I was going to say! I meant it and was wondering if tomorrow night would be ok?"

Jack frowned at the younger man's insecurity. 

"I... uh... yeah...I mean yes tomorrow night would be perfect, thank you Jack." 

Ianto stuttered and blushed before he set down the coffee he was carrying and ran away.

"I'll make it up to you Ianto, I promise."

Jack said softly to himself before turning back to the image of Sian in Jenny's arms.  
He sadly sighed and turned the footage off before taking a sip of Ianto Jones' heavenly coffee. 

"Welcome to Torchwood." 

He smiled, watching as the five new members moved around the hub like they had been there for years.  
'Well they have.'  
Jack remembered and laughed to himself quietly.  
'You can never truly quit Torchwood, not even in a different universe!'


End file.
